1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel-like wire holder for holding a live high-voltage wire at an isolating central space, which is inaccessible to any surrounding wire or parts.
2. Related Art
In a certain electric appliance such as a television receiver, a plurality of electric wires are used to apply electromotive force of high-frequency and/or high-voltage to some selected parts, and then such live wires need to be isolated from surrounding electric wires and parts so that no adverse effects or interference may be caused thereon. To assure that such live high-voltage or high-frequency wires are kept apart from the surrounding wires and parts, a variety of wire holders are used. One example of such a wire holder is shown in JP 5-85082(U), titled “Electric Wire Holder”.
This wire holder looks like a wheel, comprising a ring, a central hub, two bifurcate spokes and one split-spoke connecting the central hub to the ring. The central hub defines a central space to allow a high-voltage lead wire to fit therein, and the ring cuts off access to the high-voltage lead wire, which is press-fitted in the central hub. The central hub consists of three solid cylinders arranged circularly and separated an equi-angular distance from each other. The two bifurcate spokes and the split-spoke connect each two adjacent cylinders to an inner circumference of the ring. The ring has a cut to define a loophole. The split-spoke connects selected two adjacent cylinders to confronting edges of the loophole, thus defining a radial passage to the hub space. Specifically, the radial passage is defined by confronting, outwardly-diverging radial pieces of the split-spoke, thereby allowing an electric lead wire to follow the radial passage and fit in the hub space.
Referring to FIG. 4, such a wire holder 3 holds an anode lead wire 2 extending to a flyback transformer 1, thereby preventing any surrounding wire from coming close to this live high-voltage lead wire 2. The anode lead wire 2 is inserted from loophole 4 into central hub space 5. Disadvantageously, however, this wire holder structure permits another lead wire to invade through the loophole 4 and come close to the high-voltage wire 2. Still disadvantageously, the wire holder can easily slide along the high-voltage lead wire 2, and thus, it cannot guarantee that an isolating central space is inaccessible to any surrounding wire.
With a view to keep a nearby wire apart from the live high-voltage lead wire, the nearby wire is bounded to the ring with a binding wire. This binding work, however, is troublesome, and the unbinding is troublesome, too. Use of binding wires increases cost.
In view of the above one object of the present invention is to provide a wheel-like wire holder which is capable of keeping a high-voltage wire apart from its surroundings, and of holding another lead wire apart from the high-voltage wire.